Teacher and Student:Fighting for Love
by TurtleBaby43
Summary: Zuko is a 20 year old English teacher at Ba Sing Sei University. Katara is an 18 year old English Major. What will happen when Katara takes Zuko's English Class? Will sparks fly between teacher and student? AU. Based in our time. M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey this is a new story I'm starting! It is AU and they might me out of character a little but it will get to be M in later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

"Dude I don't know why you won't go to the bar with me." Jet my colleague and friend says.

"I'm not going with you. If I remember correctly the last time I went you got kicked out for assaulting the woman bartender." I say walking to my classroom.

"That was 2 months ago. This is about Mai isn't it?" He asks.

"It isn't and I'm not having this conversation with you." I say walking into my classroom and closing the door in Jet's face.

Sighing I place my briefcase on my desk, open it up and take out my papers for my English class. After my books and papers are sorted I open the door to my classroom and prepare for the freshman to come in. Today is the first day of college for the students and me. Today is my first day teaching English. I graduated High school when I was 16 and went to this college, Ba Sing Sei University, and they hired me immediately after I graduated.

The students begin filing in to my classroom. All of them look forlorn and tired and even some of the guys look drunk but that's to be expected.I know how much the kids party on this campus before classes start.I also heard of a few parties going on last night. After all of the students are in I get up to close the door when a girl appears in the doorway. Suddenly, it felt like time had stopped and there was on one in the room but us.

She was at most 5'7" with dark brown skin like caramel. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall of chocolate. Her blue eyes are vibrant and there's a twinkle of kindness in them. She's wearing a dark blue jean skirt that reaches her knees and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with blue sandals on her feet. Her legs look like they go on for miles. I became so caught up in examining her appearance that I didn't hear her question.

"Excuse me is this Mr. Sozin's English class?" This beautiful mysterious woman asks.

Snapping out of my trance I answer.

"Yes it is please take a seat." I say.

"Thank you." She says walking past me brushing her elbow against my arm by accident and taking a seat.

Closing the door I regain my composure and take my seat at my desk and check attendance. It's not really to see who's here and who's not it's more to get to know the students names.

"Lina Makoru." I say.

"Here." Says a girl with short black hair.

"Kuro Tamora." I say.

"Here." Says a boy who has long brown hair reaching to his shoulders.

"Katara Makori." I say looking for person.

"Here." A person says and raises there home.

Looking closer I realize it's the same woman that had stolen my attention. Nodding my head I hide a secret smirk. Katara it fits her perfectly. Suddenly, this class doesn't seem so bad.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- -

Authors note: Let me know if you want more. Oh, and the last names mean nothing really I just made them up except for Zuko's. I will explain things about Mai and Zuko later but I can't tell you that now because it's part of the story. Some of the other characters I'll put in next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. After She Opens Her Mouth

Authors note: I'm taking one of reviewer's suggestions to have them clash a little bit before easing into to love. So thank you sooo much Pumpkinhead1870 for the idea! Enjoy!

- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - -- - -

Zuko's POV

"She clearly didn't think about killing herself. I mean she could have found someone else." Kuro says as we talk about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"I agree with Kuro." A guy in the backs yells.

"You clearly don't understand. She killed herself for a good reason." Katara says.

"What is that reason?" I ask.

"Without him she felt she didn't have any reason to live." She responds.

"But as Kuro said she could have found someone else." I reply.

"Yeah but she didn't want to. She loved him he was her one and only guy she couldn't just move on from that." Katara says getting defensive.

"Why not? A guy isn't worth killing yourself over. I'm sure she had plenty of things to live for." I say getting defensive and completely forgetting about my interest in her.

"But he was the ONE for her. Without him she'd live a horrible life so maybe killing herself was better than having to live with that pain." She says her eyes burning with fire.

Just as I am about to add my rebuttal I realize we are out of time.

"Alright I want you to write an essay about a Romeo and Juliet and how you relate to the book. Have it on my desk by next Monday. You may go." I say.

I don't even look up at her as she walks past my desk.

- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -

Katara's Pov

I walk out of the class and head to my apartment just off campus that I share with my friend Suki. I get out my key and unlock the door and see Suki packing her backpack for her next class.

"Hey! How'd your first class go?" Suki asks.

"It was okay. I don't know if I like this Mr. Sozin guy though." I reply.

"I'm sure it will be okay besides remembered you have to hold 4 classes and everything else is full." She says.

"I know. They told me that when I got my scholarship but Mr. Sozin is just… uhh I don't now how to explain him his views are just so closed minded." I tell her.

"Give him a chance okay? You might start to like him." Suki says.

"I doubt it." I say.

"Anyway I'm leaving for my art class. Check the answering machine I think Sokka and Aang called. Bye." Suko says picking up her backpack.

"Good luck." I say.

Walking over to the answering machine I hit the message button.

"You have two messages." The answering machine says.

"Hey Katara its Sokka just wanted to see how the new apartment and college is going. No guys have been hitting on my sister right? You better tell me if they are because I'll find out anyway-." Sokka says as I cut him off and check my last message.

"Hey Katara its Aang! I wanted to ask you how college is going. I also want to tell you about this cute girl I met. Her name is Toph I think I might like her. Anyway call me when you get a chance. Bye!" Aang says happily.

I laugh at my friend Aang. Going to the fridge I take out a water bottle and head to my room to start on my work.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - --- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - -

Zuko's POV

"So dude you coming to the bar later?" Jet says catching up to me.

"I already told you I'm not. I've got things to do. I have to prepare the homework assignments and stuff." I lie.

"Whatever dude. You totally need to get out of this slump your in. It's even bringing me down." He says running his hands through his hair and winking at a female colleague.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll be depressed forever." I say rolling my eyes and walking past him.

"Seriously, though loosen up you aren't going to get any women by keeping up this act." Jet says.

"I'm not looking for any women anyway. So stop trying to help me." I say walking past him.

"Dude calm down…"Jet says breaking off in mid sentence.

"What?" I say watching Jet's stunned face.

"Who is she?" Jet says.

I turn around and follow his gaze landing on Katara. She is talking to a girl with short brown hair.

"You mean Katara?" I say.

"You know her?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah she's just some girl. She's a student in my English class. She's okay looking but her personality and attitude are horrible take it from me. Just being in one discussion with her is enough for an entire year with me." I say turning back to Jet.

"I'm sure I can tame her." Jet says smirking.

"She's my student don't even try it. She's got a temper. You'll never get her." I say.

"We'll see about that. Why you interested in her or something?" Jet asks curiously.

"Not in this lifetime." I say as I walk by Jet and think about how I thought she was nice looking but after she opened her mouth I had no idea what I was thinking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Authors Note: This isn't my favorite chapter I've ever written but I hope its okay. Please Review suggestions ideas and constructive criticism welcome!


	3. A Date with Jet

Authors Note: I'm really sorry for the long wait! I've been trying to type it and finally got around to it. I've been really busy lately so please try to hang in there with me on my chapters. Thank you for all the reviews! And sorry again! Oh, and go to my profile and vote in my poll! Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet's POV

I turn around and look at the girl. Long brown hair, big expressive blue eyes and long legs. Always a nice touch. I think smirking. Skinny waist with curves. Nice hips and medium size breasts. I can work with that. Smirking I fix my hair and walk towards her and the girl with the short brown hair wearing green.

"Hey." I say smirking leaning against the wall behind her.

"Hi." She says looking at me.

"I'm Jet." I say putting out my hand.

"I'm Katara. This is my friend, Suki." She says pointing to the girl she was talking to.

"Hi." Suki says waving her hand.

"Nice to meet you both." I say flashing Katara a smile.

"You too. Hey, listen Katara I have to get to class but I'll meet you at the apartment tonight." Suki says.

"Sure. Seeya later." Katara says waving to Suki as she walks to her next class.

"So are you a student here?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I just started I'm an English Major." She says.

"Cool." I say smiling.

"What about you?" She says.

"I'm actually a teacher. I teach history to the freshman." I say smiling.

"Okay." She says nodding with a smile.

"So I was wondering if I could take you out tonight. Maybe show you around the place get you some tea. I know a really good place." I say leaning closer to her and smiling.

"I don't know." She says looking down.

"Oh, c'mon you can't turn down the best cup of tea can you? I promise I'll get you home early." I ask still leaning closer.

"I guess not." She says blushing and smiling.

"Good. How about I pick you up. Where do you live?" I ask smiling.

"Actually, let's just meet at the park across the street." She says.

"Sounds good. 6 okay for you?" I ask smirking.

"Sure. I got to get to class but see you tonight." She says walking away and waving and smiling.

"See you tonight." I say waving and smirking as I watch her turn around and her ass and hips move form side to side mesmerizing me.

Turning around I walk back to my classroom.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- -

Zuko's POV

Getting home I drop my stuff on the couch and immediately I see my answering machine blinking. Hitting the button I hear my Uncle's voice fill the room.

"Hello my favorite nephew! I'm going to be working late tonight at the tea shop but I wanted to see how your first day was! Why don't you drop by tonight at 6 and tell me all about it? See you then nephew!"

I hit the delete button and call my Uncle back to let him know that I'll be coming.

-- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

"Suki!" I cry out as I run in to the apartment.

"What's wrong?" Suki says running out of her bedroom.

"I got a date." I say more calmly.

"Wow. You work fast! It's not even the end of the first day yet!" She says coming towards me.

"So who is it?" She asks with a smile.

"That history teacher named Jet. You met him." I say.

"Yeah, he seems okay but I have a weird feeling about him." Suki says.

"Yeah, he does seem nice but I doubt there is anything worn with him." I say smiling.

"Yeah, I'm probably just over-reacting." Suki says smiling.

"Need help picking something out to wear?" Suki asks.

"That would be great!" I say hugging her as we talk about Jet and what to wear on the way to my closet.

- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -

Suki's POV

"Well, I'm off thanks so much for your help!" Katara says giving me a hug.

"Your welcome now go have fun!" I say waving as she closes the door behind her.

Heading back to my bedroom I think about Jet. I felt something felt weird about him. But I couldn't place my finger on it. Shrugging I head back to my room and continue my pile of homework.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - -

Jet's POV

I stand in the middle of the park dressed in my jeans and button down brown t-shirt with my usual dress shoes.

Suddenly, Katara appears wearing a pair of Capri pants and a tight blue top that hugs he curves and most importantly her breasts. Smirking I take in how the shirt shows a bit of cleavage and seems to push her breasts up.

Smirking I move forward and greet her. I lead her all the way to the tea shop and get us a special table in the back.

"So what do you think?" I ask smiling as I move closer.

"It's very beautiful. The architecture of the building is breath taking." She says smiling and looking around.

"Hello and welcome! What May I brew for you today?" Asks as peppy smiling waitress.

"We'll take two jasmine teas, please." I say smiling at the waitress and making her blush.

"Thank you for your order I'll be right back." She says leaving and still blushing.

Katara continues to look around the tea shop and explain it to me but I am enjoying another view a bit lower than the ceiling. I think smirking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- -- - - - ---- - - - - - - - --

Zuko's POV

Walking into my Uncles tea shop I ask for him and am given a table and a menu. Sitting I thank the waitress and order a cup of tea while I wait. The waitress comes back with my tea and sits it front of me and tells me my uncle will be out soon as I thank her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

"Excuse me, Jet but I have to use the restrooms." I say smiling.

"No Problem. I'll be here." He says smirking.

Walking into the bathroom I fix my make-up and wash my hands. As I am walking out I bump into someone and drop my purse reaching down to get I see the other person's hand pick it up and I look up to see the very last person I expected to see here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -

Authors note: Don't kill me!!!! Just know there is a plan to my madness! A very juicy Zutara plan. Please Review! I'll try to update sooner!


	4. Iroh's Mind At Work

Authors Note: Here's my next chapter! A gift to my readers! Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIREBENDER **

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

"What are you doing here?"

We both exclaim as we point at each other.

"I'm here on a date with someone. Not that it is any of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I have to return." Katara says walking by me.

I watch as she walks over to a table in the corner. All I see is the back of the man's head which is covered in a mop of dark brown hair. The man says something to her and Katara immediately breaks out laughing with the man joining in.

Instantly, I recognize the voice. I can't believe Jet actually went out with her. Then again maybe I can. Standing there watching and enthralled in my thoughts I don't notice the waitress trying to get my attention.

"Excuse me sir?" she says sweetly.

"Oh, yes?" I say looking at her.

"Your Uncle is ready to see you." She says smiling.

"Thank you." I say refocusing my attention on my visit with my Uncle.

Moving around the waitress, I walk to the back room where my Uncle awaits me. Entering the room I see my Uncle perched upon one of two chairs at the table. In the middle of the table, a steaming teapot sits with two teacups beside it.

"Hello, Nephew!" Uncle exclaims as I sit in the opposite chair.

"Here. Have some tea." Uncle says pouring it into a tea cup and handing it to me.

"Now how are you, Nephew?" he says smiling as he picks up his steaming teacup.

"I'm fine, Uncle." I say sipping the tea.

"How is your new job?" Uncle asks.

"It's fine." I reply.

"Meet any pretty girls?" Uncle asks smiling devilishly.

"No, Uncle." I say.

"Are you sure?" He says his grin growing.

Just as I'm about to reply the waitress who waiting upon me peeks her head in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Uncle Iroh but a young woman would like to comment on your tea." The waitress states.

"How wonderful! Excuse me for a moment, Nephew." He says getting up and walking out of the room.

Curious I peek out of the room and walk to the end of the hallway.

"Your tea is truly the best I've ever tasted! I look forward to coming again!" I hear a familiar voice exclaim.

Looking around the wall in the hallway I see its Katara.

"My tea shop is always open for such a beautiful young lady." Uncle says grinning.

"I'm Katara by the way. This is my… friend, Jet." She replies awkwardly.

"You may call me Uncle Iroh. You have such a beautiful name! However, I already know your friend's name. He teaches with my nephew, Zuko. Perhaps you know him?" Uncle says.

Cutting into the conversation I walk to my Uncle.

"Uncle, I'm sorry but I have to go. I have some work to do." I say as an excuse while my eyes are locked on Katara as she turns away from me.

"Nephew, you must find time for fun. Please don't work too much." Unlce says.

"Yes, Uncle. Goodbye." I say as I walk out of his tea shop.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -

Uncle Iroh's POV

As Zuko walks out I grin at the fact Zuko probably didn't think I notice his looking at this young lady in front of me.

"Well, we had better be going. It was nice meeting you, Uncle Iroh." Katara says with a warm smile.

"You as well. Safe trip home." I say smiling back.

"Goodbye Iroh." Jet says as he and Katara walk out together.

As I wave a plan forms in my head. I walk back to my back room, sit in my chair and pick up my tea cup.

Perhaps right now, Katara and Zuko are not fond of each other for I saw the way Katara looked away from Zuko but in time they will be. As I sip at my tea and grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - -

Katara's POV

"I had a great time Jet." I say stopping in front of my apartment building.

"Me too. Maybe we could do it again?" He asks smiling.

"I'd like that." I say smiling back.

I stand their as Jet smiles at me and leans forward. Slowly I lean forward and our lips meet in a feather light kiss. Jet leans in more to the kiss and I lean in to searching for something I can not distinguish in the kiss. Slowly I pull away completely sure of my conclusion of the kiss.

"Goodnight Katara." Jet says smoothly while smirking.

"Goodnight Jet." I say walking into my apartment building.

Slowly I unlock my apartment door and close it behind me. Suki turns around.

"How was it?" She asks jumping up and running in front of me.

"He kissed me." I say.

"And???" Suki pries.

"And no sparks." I say walking to my room.

"What do you mean?" Suki says following me.

"The date was great. I had fun he seems like a nice guy but…" I trail off sitting on my bed.

"What's with the but, Katara?" Suki says joining me on the bed.

"But when he kissed me I felt no fireworks nothing that flashed behind my eyes that made me feel like he was maybe the one." I respond.

"Katara, you can't expect to feel that every time you kiss a guy." Suki says.

"I know but I just don't feel right with him at least not in a girlfriend or boyfriend way." I respond.

"So what now?" She asks.

"I don't know. I think I'm just going to give him a chance and see where it goes. I feel weird tonight maybe I just wasn't in the mood for a date and I pushed it." I say.

"Maybe. Or maybe you were right on your first assumption." Suki responds.

"Perhaps, but he was so nice I think he deserves a second chance." I say.

"It wouldn't be right to string him along if it is wrong." Suki points out.

"I know." I assure.

"Promise me you'll cut him loose if you don't feel its right after a couple of dates." Suki asks.

"I promise." I promise her.

"Alright well, I have a painting to finish. Goodnight." Suki says leaving.

"Night." I say as she closes the door behind her.

"Oh, and your brother called." Suki says popping in and out again.

Sitting their I decide to call my brother, Sokka.

Dialing I wait for my brother to pick up.

"Hey Sokka." I greet.

"Oh, Hey Katara." He says.

"Sokka, it's rude to chew food while on the phone with someone." I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm hungry!" Sokka yells.

"You're always hungry!" I retort.

"Is that Katara?" I hear someone in the background ask.

"Yeah. I'll put you on speaker Aang's here." Sokka says putting his phone on speaker.

"Hey Aang! Did you take my advice about Toph?" I ask one of my best friends.

"Yeah. She said yes and then she punched me in the arm." I heard Aang reply.

I laughed at Toph's "sealing the deal" gesture.

"So what did you do tonight, Katara?" Aang asks.

"Yeah what did you do? I called tonight you know." Sokka says curiously and a little angrily.

"I know. I went to the library to study. The new classes are challenging and you know I have the scholarship to keep up with." I say lying and hoping my brother buys it.

"Good. I don't want you fooling around there. Your studies are more important than boys." Sokka says.

"Says my brother who tried to get me to do his English homework for the year by buying me off with doing my chores." I say rolling my eyes for the second time tonight about my brother.

"You're a good writer. I totally would have gotten an A if you had done it." Sokka said trying to defend himself.

"What did you end up getting on that anyway? A D?" Aang asks making me laugh.

"No! It was a passing C!" Sokka says angrily.

"Sure. If you call your overall grade in English passing." Aang says.

"I can't help it if I got the brave part of dad and Katara got the smarts." Sokka defends.

"Then why in 8th grade did Katara have to kill that spider in your room?" Aang asks.

"That's true, Sokka. You slept in my room for a week." I say laughing at the memories.

"Can we change the subject?!?!?!" Sokka screams.

"Actually I have to go I have an early class tomorrow. I'll talk to you later guys." I say.

"Bye Katara! Good luck tomorrow!" Aang says expressing his goodbye.

"Thanks Aang! Good luck with Toph!" I say practically seeing his blush over the phone.

"Thanks." I hear him mumble.

"Later Sis. Stay away from boys! Their trouble!" Sokka warns

"I know. Bye." I say rolling my eyes and laughing.

Hanging up I change into my pajamas and get into bed. Slowly I pull out my Romeo and Juliet copy and as I fall asleep my date runs through my head. Fun Jet, Kind Iroh, Great tea and cocky, arrogant English teacher, Zuko. Yet somehow I don't know how he made it into my thoughts and dreams.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

Authors Note: I hope you liked it! I made it a bit longer hope it will hold you off till after the holidays! Happy holidays! Please review and vote in the poll on my profile, please!


	5. Inviting the Party Guests!

Author's Note: Thanks so much for waiting! Sorry for not posting earlier things have been crazy here. I hope to update sooner next time! Enjoy!

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Katara's POV: Friday Morning

"Please hand in your reading sheet. About your Romeo and Juliet report I'll give it to you on Monday." Zuko says.

I walk forward and get in line to hand in my sheet. I'm the last one to hand it in and as I place it down on the pile Zuko's head shoots up and his eyes and mine lock together. I look away and walk out of the classroom.

I walk down the hall as I hear my name being yelled behind me. Turning around I see Jet walking towards me.

"Hey." I say smiling a bit.

"Hey." He says smirking.

"I had a really great time on our date." Jet says.

"Yeah, me too." I say.

"Listen, I'm having a party to celebrate making it through the first week. Do you want to come? If you want you can bring your friend too." He asked.

"Sure, I'll talk to Suki about it." I hear recognizing Katara's voice.

"Good. Here's my address." He says handing me a piece of paper.

"Okay." I say.

"I have to go but I'll see you there?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say smiling lightly.

"Okay, Later." He says lightly kissing me.

"Bye." I say as I start walking home.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

I was walking out of my classroom when I heard talking.

"Listen, I'm having a party to celebrate making it through the first week. Do you want to come? If you want you can bring your friend too." Jet asked.

"Sure, I'll talk to Suki about it." I hear recognizing Katara's voice.

"Good. Here's my address." He says handing her a piece of paper.

"Okay." She says.

"I have to go but I'll see you there?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." She responds smiling a bit.

"Okay, Later." He says kissing her lightly on the lips.

Repulsed I turn away and walk out of my room to only hear her fleeting.

"Bye."

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - ----- -- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

"Hey! Zuko!" Jet yells after me.

I keep walking ignoring him. I hear his footsteps pick up until he's standing in front of me blocking my path.

"Dude, why didn't you stop? I yelled your name loud enough for the entire continent to hear." Jet asked curiously.

"I'm just in thought okay?" I mumble.

"Oh. Well, I'm having a party and I want you to come. There are going to be a lot of hot chicks there." Jet says smirking.

"No." I say sidestepping and going around him.

"Oh come on just come. Why shouldn't you?" Jet asked catching up to me.

"I just don't want to." I say getting angrier.

"Dude, why would you pass this up? You could totally meet a hot chick and get out of this horrible mood you've been in since college started man." Jet said.

"I'm not in a bad mood and I'm not coming to your party." I say picking up my pace.

"Fine, then you can just forget about me coming to your Uncle's charity thing." Jet yells from behind me.

I stop in my tracks and sigh. Thinking it through, I begin walking again.

"What time?" I yell back.

"Seven is fine." He yells smirk evident in his voice.

"I'll be there." I yell back sighing.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - --

Katara's POV

"Suki!" I yell around the apartment.

"In here!" I hear her yelling from her room.

I walk into Suki's room. She's dressed in a painting smock standing in front of her newest creation.

"What do you think?" She asks smiling and ushering me forward to get a closer look.

It's a picture of water and fire mixing together. The fire is a deep red and orange with traces of yellow and the water is a deep blue, with purple and sky blue. The elements don't look as though the water is trying to put out the fire but that the water is mixing with the fire and making it stronger.

"So…..?" Suki asks again smiling.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim still captivated by it.

"I'm glad you like! It's not finished yet and I haven't decided what to call it but it's a start." Suki says taking off her smock and putting away her supplies.

"So what's up?" She asks breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, I almost forgot Jet invited me to a party tonight and he said I could bring a friend so I thought I'd bring you. Want to come?" I ask smiling.

"That's awesome! But Sokka is taking me on a date tonight. I'm sorry." Suki says apologizing.

"No need to apologize it just won't be as much fun without you." I say smiling.

"Well, look at it this way Jet will be there and I can still help you get ready for the party." She says walking over to her purse.

"Shopping shall we?" She says pulling out all her credit cards smiling.

I laugh as I grab my purse and we head out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

"We've been looking for almost an hour lets stop and get a soda." I say going to a kiosk in the middle of the mall and ordering two sodas.

I wait as I watch Suki wander around.

"Katara! I found the perfect store! Come on!" She yells as I grab our drinks and make way to the store.

We walk into a trendy store with music blaring and people everywhere. I start to look around and so does Suki as I realize some of these things are a bit shorter than I'd wear.

"Hello Girls! Welcome! I'm Tambra! If you need anything I'll be over here!" The peppy blond says to us smiling.

"Thanks." We both say in unison.

"Katara I have something's here for you to try on!" Suki says loading all these clothes on my arm.

I feel myself being pushed in to a private dressing room. I hang up the clothes on the rack and begin to try on outfits. I walk out modeling every outfit for Suki. Some are too short, too long, too high cut, too low cut, too big, too small until finally I walk out and Suki gives me thumbs up. I'm unsure about the outfit but Suki thinks it's perfect we purchase the outfit and go to look for an outfit for Suki's date.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - -- - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

We hear the doorbell ring knowing its Sokka.

"What do you think?" Suki says twirling.

She's wearing a dark green dress that reaches a few inches beneath her knees. It has a lime green sash and a V neckline in the front and back. Her hair is up in a bun and her feet are clad in flat tie up sandals.

"Perfect! Now go have fun! "I say rushing her out.

"Wow Suki! You look beautiful!" Sokka says blushing and drooling.

"Hey Katara…. What are you wearing? Where are you going?! Your not going anywhere in that!" Sokka says trying to push his way in.

"Bye Katara!" Suki yells pushing Sokka out of the door.

"Have fun!" I say laughing at my brother's antics.

Slowly, I walk back to my room and touch up my make-up slip on my heels and grab my purse walking out of the apartment.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Zuko's POV

I walk through my apartment trying to get motivated to get ready. Slowly, I pull on a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. I pull on a decent pair of black shoes and I gel my hair in my usual messy way. I grab my wallet and my keys leaving my apartment.

I walk and continue to walk until I'm standing in front of Jet's apartment

building. Sighing, I walk in and go to the elevator. I hit the button and step in knowing when I get up there he will try to push women on me.

I walk to his door and sigh once more as the door opens.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authors note: OOOOOO! Will Katara and Jet get the connection she's looking for at the party? Will Zuko and Katara clash? Or will they realize some different feelings for each other? Read and Review to find out! Oh, and PLEASE vote in my poll on my profile. Voting is just a click away!!! Thanks!!!


	6. Party OnOr Not!

Author's note:

Author's note: I'm soooooooo sorry! Things were really busy with school wrapping up and I had to get back in writing mode! I hope you guys won't completely pelt me with rotten food. But if you must at least review please!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

Slowly, I make my way to Jet's apartment door. I knock slowly and lightly but loud enough for him to hear. I fix the strap of my purse that is slowly slipping off my shoulder as the door opens. I look up only to have my light smile turn into a frown and my soft stare turn into a glare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - -- - -

Zuko's POV

"Dude, you made it!" Jet says opening the door.

"Yeah, woohoo." I say pushing past him into his apartment.

"Come on, man! Look, since you're here early at least help me get the furniture into another room. Of course, don't put it into any of the bedrooms because I'm looking for a little action tonight." Jet says smirking as I roll my eyes picking up one end of the couch.

About ten minutes later, we have moved all the furniture except two side tables into the back room. I pick up one to move as a soft knocking is heard.

"Hey, I've got these go get the door. Be useful." He says taking the tables into the room.

Sighing, I open the door to reveal a brown haired, blue eyed woman. She doesn't notice me right away while she plays with her purse strap. I take this time to take in her appearance. She wears a short black skirt that reaches mid-thigh, on her top she wears a dark purple halter with short black jean jacket that reaches just below her breast s. On her feet, she wears 2 inch dark purple heels that do little to match my towering stature.

I snap out of my trance as I realize she is glaring and asking a question.

"Excuse me?!" She yells.

"Yes?" I ask casually.

"Are you going to let me in or do you expect me to just stand out in the hallway?!" She asks clearly angry. Her eyes a blazing blue fire.

Opening, the door wider I step aside as she walks in just as Jet comes into the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -

Katara's POV

"Katara!" Jet exclaims as he walks in.

He walks up and hugs me, lightly kissing me on the lips.

"I'm so glad you came!" He says as he steps back and takes in my appearance.

"Me too." I respond.

"You look extremely beautiful." He whispers in my ear with a seductive tone.

I blush as I whisper a small thank you.

I turn around as Jet places his hand on the small of my back turning me towards Zuko.

"I believe you already know, Zuko. Or as you refer to him Mr. Sozin but seriously call him Zuko because I don't know that I can take hearing Mr. Sozin." Jet says smirking.

I look at Zuko and nod in acknowledgment of Jet's request. As we all stand there a loud knocking at the door signifies others have arrived. Jet excuses himself and goes to greet everyone leaving Zuko and I standing there alone but not for long when a large crowd of scantily clad women and hyped up men walk in with liquor of all shapes and forms.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- -- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- -

Zuko's POV

Two hours later the dance floor (aka Jet's giant living room) is packed full of women grinding against men, plastic cups of alcohol strewn throughout the room, couples making out in dark corners or moving to un-occupied rooms. I lean against the wall with a bottle of water, sipping at it, and observing the wild party.

"Dude! How come you're not getting lucky right now? I mean seriously dude look at all the hot girls!" Jet says wandering over clearly drunk

"I'm not interested." I say sipping the water.

"Oh, come on! Relax!" Jet says.

"I agreed to come and nothing else." I say staring at him.

"Whatever… Hey did you happen to see Katara?" Jet says smirking and waggling his eyebrows.

"No." I reply simply.

"I'm going to go look for her." Jet says slurring as he makes his way through the crowd.

Sighing, I push my way through the crowd to the bathroom. I open the door slowly to see a head of chocolate brown hair looking down at the bathroom tiles while sitting on the edge of the bath tub.

Her head pops up and her eyes widen as she sees me it soon turns to a glare as she crosses her arms over her chest and turns away.

"Go away." She says.

"Why? As far as I knew this was a free country." I say closing the door and sitting on the bath tub and she scoot to the other end.

"Because I was in here first." She says angrily turning to glare.

Silence sets in as we just sit there. Her glaring at me as I make no move to get up. Trying to make small talk, why I am is beyond me, I ask her a question.

"Sooooo, not having fun?" I ask lamely.

"No, I always plan to go to a party with half naked people consuming enough alcohol to kill a cow." She says continuing to glare and clearing being sarcastic.

"Shit, I was trying to be nice. You don't have to bite my damn head off." I say angrily getting of the tub and walking to the door.

"Why are you in here?" She asks before my hand reaches the door knob. I turn around to observe her face. Eyebrows raised in question at me.

Sighing, I walk and sit on the edge of the sink counter.

"Because it was never my intent to come. Jet forced me to come by saying he wouldn't attend this charity thing with my uncle. You met him at the tea shop." I say simply.

"Yeah, he seemed nice." Her gaze never softening.

"Look, I'm going to leave think you can tell Jet?" She asks.

"Yeah, whatever." I say nodding as her hand turns the handle leaving me by myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Katara's POV

I make my way onto the sidewalk as I walk down the stairs of the apartment building. I walk slowly as I begin my journey home. While on the way, I look up to realize that Uncle Iroh's tea shop is still open. I walk in and see Iroh seated at a small table sipping tea. The shop completely empty except for him.

His head pops up as I make my way towards him.

"Why Miss. Katara! Please have a seat!" He says ushering me to sit at his table.

Slowly, he pours me a cup of tea. I thank him and sip at it.

"So to what do I owe this honor of a beautiful lady gracing my presence?" Iroh asks smiling.

"Well, I was originally at Jet's party but… it wasn't quite to my liking so I left a tad earlier." I say leaving out that I left more than 2-3 hours earlier.

"Well, I'm so glad you decided to stop by! I believe my young nephew Zuko attended that same party though. Did you happen to run into him?" Iroh asks smiling.

"Yes. If you don't mind my saying so, I don't know how you and he could be from the same family. You are very nice and kind while Zuko is…" I say searching or the correct word.

"My nephew is quite complicated. His life hasn't been the best but that is a story for another day." Iroh say chuckling.

"You are such a kind young lady that I was wondering if you wouldn't like to attend my Charity event in two days?" Iroh asks.

"Oh, no. That would be just the event I would be looking for to take my mind off of school! Do you mind if I bring some friends?" I ask excitedly.

"Not at all! The more the merrier!" Iroh says chuckling.

"Great! Well, I better be going." I say smiling and digging in my purse for some money.

"Oh, no! Miss. Katara your company was all the payment I need!" Iroh exclaims.

"Well, thank you! Enjoy your night!" I exclaim waving as he responds the same smiling.

I walk home to see Suki isn't home. I change into my pajamas and head to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

"Jet." I say simply.

"Yeah?!" Jet yells as he walks over.

"Katara left." I explain.

"Ah man! You should have told me! I could have stopped her. She was really hot!" Jet says smirking.

"Yeah, well I'm heading home too." I say.

"You haven't even gotten lucky yet!" Jet says as a girl grinds on him in his lap.

"Yeah well so be it. Don't party too much. I'll see you later." I say as Jet waves me off and focus on the girl in his lap.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I walk home and relax. Thinking of the partially civil conversation with Katara as I fall asleep fully clothed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - -

Author's Note: I hope it was good! It's not extremely long but it will have to suffice! Please vote in the poll in my profile! It will close on June 1st so go now! Thanks!


	7. Getting the Grade

Author's Note:

Author's Note: It's not long but I hope it's good! If you have some extra time click on my profile and check out my favorite stories and authors. They are all really awesome!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - -

Katara's POV: Monday Morning

"I can't believe, Jet was such an ass but I can't say I didn't have my suspicions!" Suki says as we walk to the University.

"He wasn't that bad he was just… a little…" I say trying to think of the word.

"Drunk? Idiotic? "Buzzed?, "Possibly high as well?!"

"Suki! Look, I have no right to judge him, sure he didn't seem to care about me much but he was busy with the party. I'm sure that was just it." I say making excuses but truly wanting to believe them.

"You're too nice." Suki says throwing her arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong with wanting to see the good in people?" I ask turning to look her in the eyes as we stop in front of the stairs leading into the building.

"Nothing. In fact, that's one thing I love about you, but you have to be careful. Seeing the good in people is a good quality but sometimes believing there's good in someone can blind you from seeing who they truly are inside" Suki says seriously.

I nod in response.

"Look just be careful okay? Besides can't have you grumpy! Sokka and Aang are coming this afternoon and we have a Charity event to attend!" She says climbing the stairs.

Laughing, I run up and we split apart from each other for our different classes.

- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Katara's POV: Zuko's Class

"Alright, for the next assignment I want you to write response to this article as if you were sending it to them for a rebuttal. If you agree, please explain why. Class is over. Walk up and I'll give you a copy of the article and return your Romeo and Juliet papers."

Groans fill the classroom as everyone rushes to the front, wanting to get out of class for the day. Due to having to pack up my backpack because I take notes… unlike oh yeah the ENTIRE class, I am last to receive my assignment and paper.

As they file out and the line moves I come forward, the last one left in the room with Zuko, he hands me my paper first. Staring at it, I turn it over. C is marked in dark red pen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Zuko's POV

She gasps slightly and looks up at me, eye full of pure fury and fire.

"How did I get a C?!" She asks slightly yelling.

"Simple, I felt no passion in your work, paragraphs we jumbled; you really could have been more organized. With how your work looked in that you should be happy you even got a C." I say simply.

"This was at least solid B work!" She says her tone of voice rising, her eyes pinning me in her stare.

"Unless, that isn't your paper and there was a mistake than no it was a standard C work." I say staring at her with the same intensity.

"I was a straight A student in high school especially in English. In fact, my English teacher recommended me to this University and a career in English!" She says.

"It's not high school anymore. If you can't, handle it. Quit." I say challenging her as I hold out her next assignment with a raised eyebrow.

Huffing and grabbing the paper she walks out of the class room making sure every footstep matters.

After she closes the door behind her, I can't help but smirk at her willingness to take a challenge and never give up. Maybe, just maybe, she has potential.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suki's POV

"What's wrong?" I say sitting next to a waiting Katara on the steps.

"I got a C." She says handing over my paper to look.

"You're kidding?! But you're so talented! I thought this was good." I say truthfully.

"It's not like it was really good." She says blushing always being quite modest about her work.

"But it was solid B work!" She says defending herself.

"What Class was this for?" I ask curiously.

"Mr. Sozin. He's just soo….."She says again at a lost for the correct word.

"Infuriating?" I add.

"Yes! I've never had someone make me so angry!" She says taking the paper out my hands and walking away home.

Jumping off the stairs, I follow and hide a secret smile as Katara rants about her "insufferable" teacher. Can't wait to meet this Zuko guy at the Charity event.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Zuko's POV

"Man! I haven't seen you since Friday. Why'd you leave the party?" Jet questions as I pack up my stuff to get going.

"I had some stuff to do." I mumble.

"Dude, you totally missed out! You know what I did?" He asks with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Quirking my eyebrow in question, knowing he'll tell me anyway if I don't ask.

"Twins! Beautiful, beautiful twins! Damn, the one really knew how to use her mouth she totally went to unzip me and then…." He starts.

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to continue breathing." I say pinning him with my eyes.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, point is totally worth it. You should get a set of twins next time. I'll hook you up." He says smirking.

"Upset though that Katara left but I'm not too worried. I'll get her back." Jet says winking.

"Hey, shouldn't you change or something?" I ask not wanting to hear anymore.

"Why?" He asks looking down at his twill pants, dress shirt, and loosened tie, with dress shoes.

"My Uncle's Charity Event tonight. If I went Friday you can afford to come tonight." I say.

"Fine, I'll go home, change and meet you there. Plus, maybe there will be a hot girl there or something. Girls love a guy involved in charity shit." He says walking out.

Shaking my head I flip off my office light and walk to my car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - --

Katara's POV

"Don't let it get to you Katara! Just forget about it for tonight at least." Suki begs.

"Your right. I can't let him ruin my night with my friends and brother." I say sighing and putting on my necklace.

"That's the spirit! Now, the boys will be here any minute…" Suki says grabbing her bag as honking sounds outside.

"Perfect timing!" She says as she pulls me out I grab my purse and turn off the light.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Author's Note: Well, the next one will obviously be the Charity event! I also have a few surprises in it. Let's just say that if you review, in my response I'll tell you who one of the other characters other than Sokka or Aang will be showing up! Oh, and for anyone that's interested, I closed the poll and the one-shot I will write, when I have time, is Katara and Zuko as teenage friends turned lovers! Thanks to all who voted in my poll!


	8. A Charity Event and Fight

Author's Note:

Author's Note: It's not necessarily a long chapter but I quite like the ending! (Devious smile) lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please drop a review! P.s. The entire chapter is in Katara's POV. I understand it gets quite confusing when constantly switching point of views.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - -

Katara's POV

"Aang! Sokka!" I exclaim as Suki and I walk outside with the boys and a girl leaning against the car.

"Hey Katara!" Aang says standing next to a girl with short black hair.

"Who's this, Aang?" I ask smiling as he blushes.

"This is Toph, my um…" He says trailing off.

"I'm Toph, his girlfriend." She says stepping forward and shaking my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." I say smiling.

"Hey sis!" Sokka says coming over with his arm wrapped around Suki's shoulders.

"Hey Sokka, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, how are you? You haven't been getting into trouble with boys have you? You know I told you they aren't any good…." He says trailing off as Suki silences him with a kiss.

"Now that Sokka is shut up. How about we walk to the event? It's a nice night and it is being held outside." I say as everyone agrees as we walk there.

Upon arriving at the tea shop, we see lights strewn around the building. Almost like paper lanterns creating different colored shadows. Tables are set up around the building, with items placed on them to sell from food to jewelry. A large wooden floor has been set out on the grass as music blares through the stereo making people of all ages move to the make shift dance floor.

"Hey Katara, we're going to go get some food. Want anything?" Suki asks as Sokka pulls her away.

Shaking my head, I watch as Toph and Aang too walk around the event leaving me by myself.

I amuse myself as I look at the merchandise being sold. Turning, I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sor..." I begin.

"Katara! No need to apologize!" Iroh says smiling.

"Iroh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I say embarrassed and blushing.

"It's quite alright! I'm glad you came!" He says chuckling.

"You have a very nice event, going on." I compliment as we walk together.

"Yes, well my late wife and I always had one every year. It has become quite a tradition." Iroh says lightly smiling.

"I'm sorry about your wife but I'm sure she would be happy you continued doing all of this." I say gesturing to everything.

"I'm sure she would but enough about me. You go enjoy yourself! I have something to attend to." Iroh says smiling as I thank him and walk away.

I walk up to a stand containing an old game I haven't played since I was young. I place down my money and receive three balls in return. I toss the first one and watch as I just miss the bottles. Grabbing the second, I wind up to throw again and watch as I miss once more.

For my last try, my eyes squint with determination, as I wind up and toss it and watch as it goes smashing through the pyramid of bottles. Smiling, I accept the prize of a ticket for one free cup of tea and place it my purse.

"Not bad." Says a voice behind me.

Freezing, I slowly turn around to come face to face with Jet.

"Thanks." I mumble as I begin to walk away.

I hear fast footsteps coming up behind me as he falls in to step.

"So why did you leave my party?" He asks curiously.

"It seems you were doing just fine by yourself. I didn't want to intrude. Plus, I was getting tired." I answer quietly.

"Oh, well you could have told me. I would have walked you home." He says.

"It's okay." I say looking up to see him smirking.

"So, I was wondering is maybe you didn't want to…" He says starting as a blonde girl about my age or a bit older comes running up.

"Oh, I thought I almost lost you! Remember, Jettie you were supposed to help me win the game!" She says tugging his arm like an anxious child.

"In a minute, I was just…" He says smirking.

"We were just finishing. I'll see you later, Jet." I say walking away as he stands there and shrugs, taking the girl's hand and leading her over to the game.

I wander around the event for a while until I stop at the dance floor. I take a chair and watch as a couple no younger than 70 or 80 each dance together and peck each other on the lips occasionally. I smile at the couple and am so entranced I don't realize the person sitting beside me.

"They seem happy don't they?" The person says making me jump.

Turning, I come face to face with Zuko.

"Yeah, they do." I say sharply, getting up.

"Something wrong?" He asks as he gets up and falls into step with me.

"No." I say abruptly staring straight ahead.

"Could have fooled me." Zuko says staring at me.

I stop as we come to the middle of a small alley lit by only one street light.

"Maybe it's that I come to a charity event to have fun and get away from my teacher who gave me a C on report I worked my ass off on only to find him there too!" I say snapping, staring straight at him with eyes narrowed.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're here! I'm his nephew I was pretty much required to come here! In fact, why are you even here?!" He says yelling and taking a step closer to me.

"Not that it is any of your business but I was invited!" I say, taking a step forward.

"You could have said no!" He says yelling and moving forward.

"It would have been rude!" I say as I step forward as I realize our faces are mere inches apart.

"You are infuriating! No matter how much I try to be civil you crush all attempts!" He says grabbing my shoulders.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such an ass we wouldn't have a problem!" I say.

Suddenly, silence sets in as we both register how close we are. I watch as his eyes trail from mine down to my nose to my lips. All of a sudden, my shoulders are pulled by his hands that were resting on them and our lips collide.

Both sets of our eyes close, as his lips move across mine angrily and passionately. I moan slightly and he takes that time to slip his tongue into my mouth. I wrap my hands around his neck, keeping his lips against mine, as he lifts me up to wrap my legs around him.

We both pull back for a breath and he immediately moves from my lips to my neck, sucking and nipping at the soft thin skin there as my moans fill the alley and my eyes flutter open and closed. Electricity shoots through my body and to my core as he licks at the skin he previously nipped.

I'm completely unaware of anything except of how my breasts are smashed against his rock hard chest, his hard arousal poking at my thigh, and his wet, soft nips and kisses against my neck. My moans are the only thing I hear and the pure electricity running through my limbs is all I can feel besides his lips.

Unexpectedly, he pulls back from my neck despite my moan of protest. Coming back to my senses, I hear a soft clapping. Turning my head towards the noise, I see a shadowy form of a woman.

"That was quite a show, brother." She says, smirk evident in her voice.


	9. A Confession in an Alley

Author's Note: It took me a while but it was a hard chapter to write

Author's Note: It took me a while but it was a hard chapter to write. I hope its okay! Don't worry though, lots of obstacles and troubles will be in the story but I want to build a platform for Zutara first… maybe. :D I'm posting it now because I'm leaving for vacation and I won't be able to post for a while. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all my reviewers! Please read and review!

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

"That was quite a show, brother." She says, smirk evident in her voice.

"What are you doing here Azula?" Zuko says his words laced with venom, eyes locking with hers.

"Why brother dearest, you know I wouldn't miss Uncle Iroh's event for the world." She says smiling deviously walking forward.

As she comes into the light I see that she is about 5'6". Dark black hair with a shine is piled on top of her head, every section of hair in precisely so. She's donned in tight black leather pants and a red corset top. A black leather jacket and heeled boots complete her outfit.

"How rude of you brother to not even introduce me to your new… _friend._" She says pouting.

Zuko's attention turns back to me and he lets me slide down his body, groaning a bit as I brush his wilting erection against the crotch of my black jeans. He holds me still until I gain my footing. Blushing, I pull down my lavender halter top and straighten the wrinkles out.

I look up to see who I've come to know as Zuko's sister eyeing me, I straighten to my full height, I may be taller in height without shoes but when she's wearing 4 inch boots and your wearing ballet flats being 2 inches taller without shoes doesn't matter much.

"Since my brother seems to have lost his manners, I shall introduce myself. I'm Azula." She says smirking and walking towards me.

Zuko grabs my arm and pushes me behind him.

"Now Zuko, I thought _mother dearest _taught you better manners than that." She says smiling deviously.

"Don't talk about my mother!" Zuko says stepping forward, anger pooling in his eyes.

"She was my mother too…unfortunately. She was weak and she got what she deserved." She says imply as she examines her nails.

A growl erupts from Zuko throat as he takes a step forward.

"Now, whatever is your name?" Azula says side stepping Zuko and standing in front of me.

"Katara." I say, not liking his family much already… not like I like him much better… I think.

"Katara, I think we had a maid named Katara, once in our house. She was so obedient, the perfect _peasant_." She spits in my face.

Gritting my teeth, I spit out a reply.

"Sorry, to disappoint but I don't seem to have my **résumé** along." I spit at her, surprised by my boldness.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see each other again. Perhaps you can bring it along then." She says locking eyes with me.

"So nice to see you again brother, we'll have to _catch up _another time though I'm afraid. So much to be done right now." She says walking away out of the alley leaving Zuko and me in the alley, alone.

Straightening up, I lock eyes with Zuko and shake my head walking away.

"We need to talk, Katara."

"About what?" I say stopping and turning around.

"You know what." Zuko says becoming angry at my playing stupid.

"No, I don't I'm sorry." I say.

"You can't pretend like it didn't happen! It just happened and you won't even come to terms with that." He says running a hand through his hair.

"Okay! It happened, we made out against the wall! Your sister walked by and saw us! What is there to talk about?!" I say panting after my ramble.

Zuko walks towards me as I back up. My back soon comes in contact with the wall of a building.

He leans down until I feel his warm breath on my ear. Not wanting to admit how good it feels or the shiver that went through my body, I try to ignore him.

"You know what I want to talk about?" He says simply.

I shake my head with his mouth still by my ear his hands now beside my head.

"I want to talk about why I feel such passion around you. Why I feel the need to taste your lips against mine. Why my hands can't stop wandering over your body. Exploring everything you have to offer. Why your blue eyes lure me in and haunt my dreams. Why you can turn me on with a simple but very heated make out session. Why I feel the need to pin you against this wall and not stop having my way with you until I hear my name fall off your lips." He whispers to me.

"I want to know why it hurts and makes me angry to think of you with another guy. Jet didn't deserve you." He says with rancor.

He moves his head and hands away from me. He pulls back and stares at me. I blush at his words and my eyes are wide open.

Knowing he's giving me room to leave I start to walk away but he grabs my hand. I look down to see him examining ours hands clasped together. His warm large hand encasing my small palm and long slender fingers.

"Mostly though? I want to know why all this feels so right, when it's so wrong at the same time." He says releasing my hand and looking in my eyes.

Step back and turn around I take a breath and start to walk away back to the event when I stop.

"I… I need time to ...think." I say still facing forward.

"I'll be waiting." He says quietly, his eyes burning a hole in my back as I walk back to the event and my friends leaving him standing in the alley alone knowing that neither of us will be getting much sleep tonight.


	10. The Butt Got Me

Author's Note

Author's Note: It's not long and I know it's been a wait but I hope this was worth waiting for. I'm quite fond of this chapter and hope you all like it! Please review!

**Warning: One or two 'bad' words.**

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - --

Katara's POV: Friday Morning

I take a deep breath as I stand outside Zuko's classroom door. I stare at it mindlessly and let people brush by me as they enter the room. I was able to avoid Zuko all week since Tuesday morning but unfortunately I couldn't let my grades suffer and not come to class today. His confession he shared with me in the alley was completely unexpected. I really didn't know what to say or think and I'm not sure I do yet. Even now.

I blush as my thoughts trail to Monday night. I remember the cold feeling of the wall behind my back but the warmth that emitted from Zuko set my body on fire. His hips grinding into mine making me see stars. His passionate kisses drove me mad. His lips tugging at mine, devouring my mouth hungry for more and….

"Katara?"

My head snaps up at the call of my name. My eyes meet liquid gold and bore into mine, so full of emotions. Unable to stand the eye contact, I shift my eyes to the floor and scuttle past him through the doorway and to a seat… hopefully for one in the back. Far back.

I sit down and take out my notebook and pencils. Zuko walks in and closes the door. He walks to his desk and begins to write something on the dry erase board with a marker. As he writes I examine the back of him, sneakily. His black hair touching the collar of his ironed and pressed red shirt, a matching black tie and slacks adorn his body. My eyes shift down his body to his ass. Oh God...it's so tight and… before I finish my thought Zuko turns around and his eyes catch mine. He smirks and I blush sinking lower in my seat hoping and trying to disappear from what might just be the hardest class in my life.

-- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

Class ends and once again I'm the last to pack up. The last student leaves and I rush to throw my books in and exit. Unfortunately, Zuko looks up and sees I'm still here. He descends upon me. I don't know why I stand there unmovable, maybe it's because his eyes feel as though they are pinning me to the spot, willing me to remain where the hunter (Zuko) may catch his prey (Me).

"Hello Katara, I haven't seen you lately." He says clearing his throat, only a mere four feet away from me.

"Hello. Yes, I'm quite sorry about that we just didn't see each other. I've been quite busy." I reply as I place my back pack straps over my arms and let them rest on my shoulders.

Awkward silence sets in and my eyes dart around the room to search for a means of escape. Just as I think I have a plan…

"You can't ignore me forever, Katara."

"I can try." I reply.

"You can but you won't be successful. I expect a reply sometime." He explains.

"You want the truth?" I say quietly taking off my back pack and sitting down at my chair as Zuko sits in the one beside me.

"It is preferred, yes." Zuko says.

Staring right at him I say. "I really don't know what to think. I don't have an answer and I haven't sorted any of my feelings….

"So you admit you have feelings?" Zuko says smirking but trying to hold it back.

"Let me finish." I say.

"Sure, whatever." He says smirking.

Rolling my eyes I continue. "As I was saying, I haven't sorted out any of my feelings yet. I'm not really sure what to think. It's not everyday that a guy tells me… those things you told me that night in an alley." I finish.

"Well, it's not everyday that I do that either. Or make out against a wall. Although, I thoroughly enjoyed that." He says smirking, playfulness evident in his eyes that I can't help but to smile, laugh, and blush all at once.

I stop laughing and open my eyes again to see Zuko staring at me a new emotion filling his eyes.

"What?" I finally ask a small snap to my voice.

"Oh, sorry… nothing it's just…" He says snapping out of his daze.

"It's just what?" My tone softer and less harsh.

"Your laugh is beautiful." He says simply as though it is a plain fact that all know.

I blush and reply with a soft "Thank you" making him softly smile.

"Do you have anything to do on Saturday?" He asks suddenly.

"No. Why do you ask?" I say quizzically.

"Since you're not sure of your feelings maybe a date with me would help. We could do something fun. See if we could put up with each other for a while." He says smirking.

I look down at my hands examining them suddenly with utmost importance as I think of something to say.

"I don't know if it's…" I begin.

"A good idea?" He says.

I nod still staring at my hands.

Suddenly, his hands shoot out and take mine. Encompassing it in his much larger hands.

"What have you got to lose? I'm not that boring." He says smirking.

"I'll take your word for it." I say chuckling.

"So… is that a yes?" He asks.

I look up into his eyes, filled with hope. Maybe it would be fun and he was right. What do I have to lose?

"Yes." I say smiling softly.

He stands up taking me with him and pulls me into an embrace. Burying his head in the crook of my neck and whispers two words in my ear.

"Thank you."

Then he lets me go as I give him my name. He tells me he will call and let me know what dress code it will be for tomorrow night. Then we part ways. He walks behind his desk and I head for the door. Once more, I turned around, his backside facing me as I am I mid way through the doorway.

Only one thing runs through my mind as I turn around and leave.

Why does he have to have such a nice ass?!


End file.
